1. Field of the Invention
A computer system including a system for providing an error indication of video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are information handling electronic systems which can be designed to give independent computing power to one user or a plurality of users. Computer systems may be found in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebooks, and embedded systems. Computer systems include desk top, floor standing, rack mounted, or portable versions. A typical computer system includes at least one system processor, associated memory and control logic, and peripheral devices that provide input and output for the system. Such peripheral devices may include displays, keyboards, mouse-type input devices, floppy and hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, printers, network access circuits, terminal devices, modems, televisions, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and mass storage devices such as tape drives, CD-R drives, or DVDs.
Testing of computer components is typically performed during the manufacture of a computer system and during troubleshooting of the computer system. One method of testing the video path between a video controller and display is to program the computer to display a test image or images and to manually evaluate the images displayed to determine whether the components of a computer system are operating and/or properly coupled. What is needed is an improved technique for testing a video data path.